Alltag in Hogwarts
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Ein einsamer Abend im Jahre 1975 und eine Erinnerung...


Anmerkung von Tasha: Tja, da wäre das Übliche (alle Charaktere gehören JKR usw.) und sonst gibt es noch zu sagen, dass dies eine Geschichte allá "Warum?" und "Harte Realität" ist. Ich hoffe, ich kann es euch diesmal etwas besser präsentieren.  
  
*******************************  
  
Alltag in Hogwarts  
  
Dunkelheit herrschte in dem kleinen Raum vor. Nur ein gelegentliches Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum. Severus Snape lag auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und ließ seinen Tränen aus Wut, Pein und Angst freien Lauf.  
  
'Warum eigentlich immer ich?', pochte es in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über das Gesicht und sah sich im Raum um. Alles war nur schemenhaft zu erkennen, da allein das Mondlicht das Zimmer erhellte. Im Schneidersitz saß Severus nun auf dem Bett und starrte in den Wandspiegel, der seinem Bett gegenüber lag.  
  
Zugegeben, er hatte nicht unbedingt das Aussehen, das sich ein 15- jähriger Junge wünschte. Er war sehr dürr, obwohl er regelmäßig und normal aß, er hatte langes, fettiges, schwarzes Haar, das er waschen konnte sooft er wollte und es blieb trotzdem fettig, und, was ihn auch am meisten störte, er hatte einen ziemlichen Zinken von Nase im Gesicht. 'Charakternase', so nannte das sein Vater, aber von dem hatte Severus diese auch schließlich geerbt. Insgesamt gab er, besonders mit seinen jetzt total verheulten Augen, einen sehr kläglichen Eindruck ab.  
  
Doch eigentlich störte ihn das weniger und er war sich auch sicher, dass er damit leben könnte, doch seine Mitschüler nutzten diese körperlichen Schwächen gnadenlos aus. Freunde, die ihn so akzeptierten und auch für ihn einsprangen, hatte er nicht.  
  
'Ich bin nun mal ein Einzelgänger, aber kann man mich deswegen nicht trotzdem wie einen Menschen behandeln?'  
  
Severus war durch sein Elternhaus geprägt. Er hatte gelernt den Mund zu halten und nur zu reden, wenn er direkt dazu aufgefordert wurde. Sein Vater führte ein strenges Regiment und solange Severus denken konnte, hatte sein Vater von ihm verlangt sich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen. Seine Mutter hatte nicht die Kraft ihren Sohn davor zu beschützen, auch wenn sie es vielleicht wollte. Severus war Zeit seines Lebens allein gewesen.  
  
Gerade als er sich in diesen Gedanken vertiefte, sprang seine Katze Demeter aufs Bett und legte sich in den Schoß ihres Herrn.  
  
"Danke, Demeter.", flüsterte er und kraulte sie hinter den Ohren. "Wenigstens du akzeptierst und magst mich so, wie ich bin."  
  
Unaufhaltsam kamen Severus die Erinnerungen dieses Tages wieder in den Kopf.  
  
*****************************  
  
Unerwartet hatte Prof. Flitwick ihnen angekündigt, dass sie ihre ZAGs in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schon heute wiederbekommen würden. Viele machte diese Ankündigung nervös, nur James Potter und sein bester Freund Black grinsten sich selbstsicher an. Prof. Flitwick schien dies nicht zu bemerken und verteilte die Abhandlungen.  
  
"Mr Pettigrew," piepste er, "Sie könnten sich bei solchen Dingen ruhig mal ein wenig anstrengen, oder?"  
  
Peter Pettigrew war der Schwächste der vier 'Rumtreiber' und wahrscheinlich nur ein Teil von ihnen, damit sich Black und Potter auf seine Kosten amüsieren konnten.  
  
"Mr Potter," fuhr Flitwick fort, "ein 'Ohnegleichen', sehr gut."  
  
Arrogant grinsend nahm Potter seine Arbeit entgegen und genoss den Respekt und die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde. Black schlug bei ihm ein und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sich die beiden für etwas Besseres hielten.  
  
"Jaja, sehr gut, Mr Potter, sehr gut," meldete sich Flitwick wieder zu Wort, "aber so unglaubwürdig es auch scheint, das Komitee, dass ihre Arbeiten korrigiert hat, hat noch eine herausragendere Arbeit gefunden. Bei dieser wurden zu der erreichten vollen Punktzahl noch Zusatzpunkte für herausragende Formulierung und überragende Kenntnisse gegeben."  
  
Potter machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man ihn soeben aus dem Quidditsch- Team geworfen und ihn zum unbeliebtesten Schüler der Schule gekürt. Es schien nicht in seinen Kopf zu gehen, dass jemand etwas Perfekteres zustande brachte als er.  
  
Flitwick ließ sich nicht beirren und ging mit stolzem Gesicht die Reihe bis zum anderen Ende des Klassenraumes hinunter.  
  
"Mr Snape," piepste er feierlich und blieb vor Severus' Pult stehen, "die Abhandlung entspricht genau Ihren Leistungen im Unterricht, ganz ausgezeichnet."  
  
Strahlend legte er Severus die Arbeit vor, unter welcher ein 'Ohnegleichen' mit drei Sternen prangte.  
  
"Danke, Sir.", murmelte Severus nur.  
  
Eigentlich hätte er Luftsprünge machen müssen. Das Komitee war sehr streng. Sie vergaben selten ein 'Ohnegleichen' und nun eines mit Prädikat, darauf konnte man sich schon etwas einbilden. Doch obwohl er nicht aufsah, konnte er Potters eifersüchtige und hasserfüllte Blicke spüren. Severus und Potter hatten sich noch nie gemocht, aber Potter hatte das nicht einfach hinnehmen können. Er demütigte und piesackte Severus, wo er nur konnte.  
  
'Vermutlich kann er nicht mit Leuten leben, die ihn nicht grenzenlos anbeten.'  
  
Und nun hatte er, Severus Snape, unbeliebtester Schüler des Jahrgangs, wenn nicht der Schule, größte Quidditsch-Niete aller Zeiten und Objekt für jedermanns Hässlichkeiten, ihn, James Potter, das exakte Gegenteil, im Beisein der ganzen Klasse geschlagen. Jeder, der die Gegebenheiten dieses Jahrgangs kannte, wusste, dass dies Konsequenzen haben würde.  
  
Flitwick schien das völlig zu ignorieren, denn in der gesamten Stunde kam er immer wieder auf Severus' Abhandlung zurück.  
  
Severus selbst wurde immer nervöser. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Black und Potter flüstern und das bedeutete für ihn garantiert nichts Gutes. Deshalb machte er sich auch, sobald die Glocke das Ende der Stunde eingeläutet hatte, aus dem Staub. Auf die Hilfe seiner Hauskameraden verließ er sich nicht. Er hatte dem Haus mit dieser Arbeit zwar gehörig Punkte und Ehre eingebracht, aber er wusste genauso gut, dass sich Slytherins nur die Hände schmutzig machten, wenn es für sie von Vorteil war oder es gar nicht anders ging. Und beides traf in diesem Fall nicht zu.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Severus den Korridor hinunter. Er wusste eigentlich nicht wirklich, wo er hin wollte, denn eigentlich war er nirgendwo vor der Rache der Rumtreiber sicher. Zielstrebig ging er auf die Schülermenge zu, die gerade aus Prof. McGonagalls Klassenraum kam. Wenn er die erreichte, war er erstmal sicher, denn erstens glaubte er nicht, dass Potter oder Black ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in eine Menge feuern würden, und zweitens würden sich die beiden das nie in der Nähe ihrer Hauslehrerin trauen.  
  
Er zählte schon die Schritte bis zur Gruppe, als ihn ein Fluch in den Rücken traf und ihn von den Füßen riss. Severus fand sich der Länge nach auf dem Boden wieder, schüttelte den Schwindel ab und ignorierte das Gelächter der sich entfernenden Schüler, während er sich schnell wieder seine Bücher krallte.  
  
"Na, das war aber sicher kein 'Ohnegleichen' wert, oder?"  
  
Severus schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte. Obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, machte ihm der Tonfall in James Potters Stimme Angst, denn seit letztem Sommer wusste er genau, wozu dieser Gryffindor fähig war.  
  
Severus zog seine Bücher als eine Art Schutz an die Brust, stand auf und drehte sich um. Er erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf Black und Potter, denn Sekundenbruchteile später traf ihn schon ein Stoß seitens Black und Severus taumelte gegen die Wand.  
  
"Schlechte Deckung, Snivellus, wirklich erbärmlich!"  
  
Severus schluckte seine Angst herunter und setzte einen arroganten und etwas gelangweilten Blick auf. Dieser Schutzmechanismus hatte schon immer bewirkt, dass seine Gegner seine Angst nicht aufgreifen konnten.  
  
"Was wollt ihr?", fragte Severus und versuchte dabei so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen.  
  
"Nun, eigentlich wollten wir nur mal jemanden testen, der ein 'Ohnegleichen mit Prädikat' in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schafft.", erklärte Potter immer noch mit drohendem Unterton. "Aber bei dir müssen sie sich vertan haben, Snivellus, denn du bist die größte Niete überhaupt."  
  
Severus hasste den Spitznamen, den ihm die Rumtreiber gegeben hatten, doch er ließ sich weiterhin nichts anmerken.  
  
"Nur weil ich mich nicht auf kindische Rangeleien einlasse und mir dein Niveau entschieden zu gering ist, hat das noch lange nichts mit meinem Können zu tun. Und unter uns, Potter, du musst ja ganz schön tief gesunken sein, wenn du es schon nötig hast eine Niete, wie du so schön sagtest, aus dem Hinterhalt zu attackieren."  
  
Potter schnappte empört nach Luft. Severus hatte das getan, was er am besten konnte. Er hatte seinem Angreifer dessen eigenes Wort so im Mund herumgedreht, dass dieser jetzt als Idiot dastand.  
  
'Eine bessere Chance krieg' ich nicht.', dachte sich Severus und wollte den perplexen Moment der beiden Gryffindors zur Flucht nutzen, doch unglücklicherweise stand Black nicht ganz so unter Schock, wie Severus gedacht hatte.  
  
Der Gryffindor riss ihm die Bücher weg und warf sie auf der anderen Seite des Korridors in den Dreck. Dann trat er mit seinen dreckigen Schuhen noch einmal richtig drauf.  
  
"Lass das sein, Black!", warnte Severus entschieden.  
  
Es gab nicht viel, wofür Severus etwas riskieren würde, aber seine Bücher gehörten dazu. Er schätzte sie, sie lehrten und entspannten und vor allen Dingen war es ihnen egal, wer sie las. Man konnte sich zurückziehen und das war für Severus ein sehr wertvolles Gut.  
  
Doch Black war von Severus' Warnung natürlich nur noch mehr angestachelt und trat immer wieder genüsslich auf den Büchern herum. Als Potter schließlich auch herüber gehen und sich beteiligen wollte, platzte Severus der Kragen. Streit hin oder her, es gab Dinge, die er nicht hinnehmen konnte.  
  
"Flamate!"  
  
"Au!"  
  
Black humpelte ein Stück zur Seite, als hätte er sich den Fuß an den Büchern verbrannt. Potter sah ihn an und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Severus Triumph in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.  
  
"Na warte, Snivellus, das machst du nicht noch mal mit uns!", schwor er. "Petrificus totalus!"  
  
Doch Severus hatte solch einen Angriff erwartet und stolperte zur Seite. Er wollte sich dafür revanchieren, doch plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte irgendeinen dicken Brocken im Hals, der ihm die Luft abschnürte. Black musste ihm das auf den Hals gehext heben, doch darum konnte sich Severus jetzt nicht kümmern, denn er sank hustend auf den Boden.  
  
"Aqua complexus!"  
  
Auf Potters Stimme spürte Severus nur, wie eine Ladung Wasser sich über ihm entleerte. Doch er konnte sich nicht wehren. Immer noch hustend hockte er am Boden, das Ringen nach Luft hatte ihm schon die Tränen in die Augen getrieben und zu allem Überfluss war er nun auch noch nass bis auf die Haut.  
  
"Oh, hat Snivellus sich nass gemacht?", fragte Potter mit absichtlich verstellter Babystimme.  
  
Severus konnte um sich herum Gelächter vernehmen. Das ließ zwei Schlüsse zu. Erstens: Es hatten sich wieder genug Gaffer gefunden, denen langweilig war. Und zweitens: Sie hatten Potters zweideutige Bemerkung aufgefasst und würden sie, so wie Severus das kannte, falsch an die durchgehen, die nichts sehen konnten.  
  
"Musst doch nicht weinen!", mischte sich nun auch Black mit Babystimme ein und hätte seine geringe Luftzufuhr Severus nicht daran gehindert aufzustehen, hätte Black jetzt sein blaues Wunder erlebt.  
  
Schulverweis hin oder her, in einer Situation wie dieser hätte Severus nur zu gern sein außerschulisches Wissen im Bereich der dunklen Künste angewendet.  
  
Plötzlich verstummte das Gelächter und Severus spürte einen leichten Schlag auf den Rücken. Endlich verschwand dieser Brocken aus seinem Hals und Severus schnappte nach Luft. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen sah er auf und entdeckte Prof. McGonagall mit verschränkten Armen neben sich stehen.  
  
"Was ist hier los gewesen?", fragte sie streng.  
  
"Snape hat uns angegriffen, Professor!", ereiferte sich Black sofort. "Er hat mir einen Feuerfluch auf den Hals gehetzt, nur weil ich gegen seine Bücher gekommen bin."  
  
Severus bebte vor Wut. 'Gegen die Bücher gekommen' war mehr als untertrieben, aber nun rächte sich, dass sein Fluch der erste gewesen war.  
  
"Stimmt das?", fragte Prof. McGonagall, doch Severus schwieg dazu.  
  
"Ja, das stimmt, Professor!", bestätigte Potter logischerweise. "Er wollte wohl beweisen, dass er der beste in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist und hat uns aus heiterem Himmel angegriffen. Aber mit einigen Flüchen hat er sich dann nur selbst geschadet."  
  
"Das kann ich bezeugen!", krähte Pettigrew. "So war's!"  
  
Auf McGonagalls Frage an die anderen hatte keiner etwas gesehen, alle seien erst gekommen, als Severus schon am Boden war.  
  
"Nun, Mr Snape, so wie es aussieht, muss ich sie auffordern sich bei Mr Black und Mr Potter zu entschuldigen."  
  
Severus starrte die Lehrerin wütend an. Sie kannte Black und Potter und er war sich sicher, dass sie wusste, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war. Und jetzt sollte ER sich entschuldigen?  
  
"Nur über meine Leiche!", fauchte Severus und erschrockenes Gemurmel ging durch die Schülermenge.  
  
"Nun, dann muss ich Ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass Ihnen bis auf weiteres alle Hogsmeade-Wochenenden gestrichen sind und Sie sich bis auf weiteres jeden Abend zur Strafarbeit in meinem Büro einfinden werden.", fuhr McGonagall ihn an. "Über weitere Maßnahmen werde ich mit dem Schulleiter sprechen müssen."  
  
Dann wandte sie sich an die Masse.  
  
"Und sie gehen alle in Ihre Aufenthaltsräume! Wird's bald?"  
  
Daraufhin trollten sich alle davon, auch Potter und Black, jedoch nicht ohne ihr triumphierendes Siegergrinsen.  
  
****************************  
  
Den ganzen Tag bis jetzt zum Abend hatte Severus seitdem in seinem Schlafsaal verbracht. Auch zum Abendessen war er nicht gegangen. Niemand kümmerte sich darum, niemand kam, um nach ihm zu sehen.  
  
Wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, wenn er an den Nachmittag zurückdachte.  
  
McGonagall würde sich wieder beruhigen, ihm ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende streichen und ihn vielleicht eine Woche nachsitzen lassen, doch das empfand er nicht mal als schlimm. Nach Hogsmeade durften sie sowieso nur mindestens zu dritt und da Severus keine Freunde hatte, verbrachte er nur selten Zeit im Dorf. Und das Nachsitzen war für ihn kein Unterschied zu seiner sonstigen Abendbeschäftigung. Er las sowieso nur oder schrieb seine Notizen noch mal ausführlich ab. McGonagall würde ihn beim Nachsitzen nichts anderes tun lassen.  
  
Was ihn wirklich störte, war die Tatsache, dass Black und Potter mit ihren Hinterhältigkeiten immer wieder durchkamen.  
  
'Jeder weiß, was die beiden machen.', dachte Severus, während er Demeter streichelte. 'Und trotzdem bestraft sie keiner. Ich versteh' das nicht!'  
  
Doch dann kamen Severus die Worte seiner Großmutter ins Gedächtnis.  
  
"Irgendwann kommt die Rache und sie wird härter sein als alles, was sie ihren Gegnern angetan haben."  
  
Obwohl sich Severus nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Black und Potter an Demütigungen noch zu übertreffen waren, baute ihn das wieder ein bißchen auf.  
  
'Irgendwann wird es euch mal treffen und dann könnt ihr euer Mitleid woanders suchen, aber garantiert nicht bei mir.', schwor er sich. 'Was immer euch in der Zukunft auch Schlimmes passieren mag, es geschieht euch Recht.'  
  
Nach dieser gedanklichen Kampfansage legte sich Severus schlafen.  
  
Auf ein Neues, wahrscheinlich etwa in einer Woche. 


End file.
